


why are you so perfect in the mornings

by TheEighthLoser



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, mornings with reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEighthLoser/pseuds/TheEighthLoser
Summary: “Richie, get your fucking curls off my face.”OrThe one time Richie fell asleep with his head on Eddie’s chest





	why are you so perfect in the mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first time posting here and i don't even know what i'm doing but here have some morning reddie

The first thing Eddie noticed as he emerged from sleep into bleary wakefulness was that there was something in his mouth.  
  
The second thing he noticed was that that ‘something’ was hair.  
  
The third thing he noticed was Richie Tozier, sleeping peacefully with his head on Eddie’s chest, looking almost angelic. Eddie knew that Richie was only as far from angelic as one could ever be, but the way the sunlight streamed in through the curtains fed the illusion. The sun was hitting Richie’s dark curls in a way that made it look like he had a halo, and if Eddie didn’t have his best friend’s hair in his fucking mouth, he might not have minded staying still for a little while more.  
  
But he did.  
  
And so, trying not to move too much, he reached over to his bedside table for a box of tissues, grabbed a handful, and spit. He made a face as he leaned over again to dispose the horrifying wad of tissue paper into the bin under the table, wincing at the effort it took for a simple action.  
  
“Richie, get your fucking curls off my face,” he said finally, trying to sit up, but Richie’s head weighed him down. Despite the amount of energy he was spending at pushing the other boy’s head off of himself, Richie hadn’t budged. Eddie sighed in frustration and pushed his fingers through Richie’s hair, tugging at it a little to try and wake him up.  
  
“Mm, love it when you pull my hair, babe.”  
  
It was more of a mumble than actual speech, but it was enough to make Eddie run through twenty different feelings in a second—two of which being frustration, and a jolt of arousal.  
  
“Fuck you, Richie,” he said as he finally pushed Richie off—of him and the bed—before his body got any ideas. There was a loud thud and a bewildered Richie on the floor next to his bed, blinking rapidly and trying to regain his bearings. Richie managed to pull the blanket with him during his short journey from the comfort of Eddie’s bed to the not-as-hospitable surface of the hardwood floor, leaving Eddie exposed.  
  
“What the fuck, Eds?” he asked, voice still rough with sleep and laced with confusion. Looking down, Eddie cursed himself as he felt himself stir even more. With his hair falling into his eyes and the large sleep shirt he was wearing falling off one shoulder, and the sunlight illuminating him, Richie was almost too irresistible.  
  
Almost.  
  
“What the fuck, Eds?” Eddie mimicked, his face mocking as he glared at the Richie-shaped heap on the floor. He tosses him his glasses from the bedside drawer, but not before admiring the color of his best friend’s eyes for a moment (not that he’d ever admit it). They land in Richie’s lap and Richie uses his shirt to wipe at them before perching them on his face.  
  
“What did I do?” he asked Eddie, still confused. “Why am I on the floor?”  
  
“You were heavy,” Eddie replied simply, tugging the blanket up to cover himself before Richie notices his morning wood.  
  
Richie frowned and rolled his eyes, standing up to stretch. As he raised his arms over his head, his shirt rode up a little and exposed a bit of his stomach above his boxers. For the second time that morning, Eddie cursed at himself for letting his eyes linger on that patch of skin even though he’s already seen more. Unfortunately, this time, Richie catches him staring, and he already has that stupid grin on his face. He winks at Eddie before turning around, wiggling his hips teasingly, and heading for the door.  
  
“I’ll go make us some breakfast,” he says behind his shoulder, and Eddie curses at him for being so annoyingly perfect.


End file.
